banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Who Wants To Be the Next Emperor?
'' Who Wants To Be the Next Emperor? ''was a poorly conceived reality program that was set up to find someone to lead the Imperial Remnant after Palpatine's death at the Battle of Endor. Producers, including Sate Pestage, hoped that the show would find a good leader and re-ignite enthusiasm about the Empire. Contestants Pestige and Ysanne Isard initially set out to gather the Remnant's best and brightest in the fields of politics, military strategy, and economics, hoping that one of them would emerge as a favorite. They also planned to mix in some crazies, putzes, and violent lowlifes provide entertaining tantrums. Unfortunately, their offers to appear on the show were rejected by such notable imperials as Grand Admiral Thrawn, Baron Fel, General Veers, and Moff Lassard because they felt it cheapened the memory of the Emperor. That left them with a pretty weak slate of contestants: *Walex Blissex *Samuel L. Chang *Cronal *Dengar *E-3PO *Kneesaa *Grif Mansley *Gent Premise (One of Mon Mothma's ex-husbands) *Umpass-Stay Production Problems ﻿The show was hosted by someone claiming to be a clone of the Emperor. In order to try and drum up interest, the host was made available for interviews, but he frequently broke character and was unable to answer simple questions about how cloning technology worked. The show became a target of ridicule before it ever aried. Advertisements for the show heavily featured edited footage of popular mass-murderer Luke Skywalker which made it look like he was a contestant, but these ads had to be pulled after he threatened a lawsuit. In addition, reports from the set began leaking out claiming that the contestants were heavily coached for their talking-head interviews, and that some contestants suspected that the contest was rigged in favor of Cronal. Debut ﻿Morbid curiosity led to a strong rating for the first episode. The challenges that the contestants were given didn't make much sense and ranged from the painfully easy (making a turkey sandwich in under 20 minutes), to the impossible (design and build a functioning Death Star out of Legos). The most entertaining part of the show was when Umpass-Stay tried to beat his partner Dengar to death after becoming frustrated with his inability to tell the difference between light gray Legos and dark gray Legos. At the end of the episode, Grif Mansley was eliminated. Cancellation Between the first and second episode, Kneesaa quit the shoe after being sexually harassed by E-3PO, and it was announced that Dengar would not be out of the hospital in time to participate. Promos for episode two promised a "shocking twist," but seemed to clearly spoil that twist by explicitly revealing that the "Clone Emperor" would actually be taking over the Remnant no matter who won. Public interest evaporated. The second episode, in which contestants were forced to compete in a speed-reading contest, was watched by so few people, the producers decided to pull the plug before it was even over. Category:Images of Empire Stuff Category:Holonet